The Chosen One: The Hopeful
by Random Kid 0.o
Summary: A young orphan hannahescapes from the very orphanage at which she was raised to find herself entangled in a web of predictions made by the Clayr, luckily she meets Arielle a young maiden with a dark past they together withrest on profile!
1. Prologue

_Prologue _

_Two hundred years after the rein of King Touchstone the first all of the royal blood were killed by rebellious peasants lead by a young Blacksmith, who was later named the King. _

_Under His rule the people of the Old Kingdom soon discovered that he was a free magic sorcerer and a Necromancer, He send waves of dead hands and shadow hands onto the land destroying crops and killing all in their path. But the Kings Glory and victory was short lived he was killed by the Abhorsen in a sword fight atop the castle. But there was no King to take the throne. So the Old Kingdom fell into darkness and the Charter weakened even more._

_In this time of darkness Charter Mages turned away from the Charter and went to Free Magic, their minds corrupted they killed the Abhorsen and the shadow on the Old Kingdom only deepened as a young Abhorsen was forced to take his fathers place and be the New Abhorsen, he eventually was killed after trying to control the most powerful of the bells, Astarael._

_And so the Kingdom floundered for one hundred years no one to stop Necromancy from flourishing along with Free Magic. The people prospered across the wall unaware of the horror taking place in The Old Kingdom. _

_People in the Old Kingdom still got along somehow they made a living avoiding the dark forests and the villages of Necromancy. They got used to this type of life, always in fear, and soon forgot about the Abhorsen bloodline, the royal bloodline, and the power that the Old Kingdom once held._

_But there were a few who had been loyal to the Charter honing their skills they taught each of their children the stories of the great Abhorsens, Kings and Clayr of the past. These stories kept hope alive in the hearts of Charter Mages. This is when and where our story takes place a story to be told for generations to come…_


	2. Chapter 1: Another day, Another War

_Chapter 1_

Authors Note:

Twenty years after the fall of the last Abhorsen that is when this story takes place. All characters/places or anything else from the Abhorsen trilogy belongs to Garth Nix and Not me. My Characters such as Vira, Kira, Kyril…ect. Are mine and not to be copied! - so don't copy or I shall poke out your eye with a hot French fry! Thank you and have a nine day!

P.S. In relation to the Old Kingdom right now in this they are by the Bay of the Mountains. …

Without further ado the Chapter…

A young dragon and her mother sat on a sea cliff perched above the rolling waves of the ocean, yet it was close enough to a mountain forest for the smell of pine to reach the cave; the larger dragon was jet black with a crescent moon on her forehead, while the smaller dragon was midnight blue with a white triangle on her snout.

They were watching the waves, the mother's head on her claws almost napping but, then an arrow pierced the air a few centimeters above mothers head.

"Kira hide!" She warned her daughter.

Kira darted behind her mother shaking from both the chill in the air and terror for her mother and herself. Two men emerged from behind a bush; they were dressed in petty clothes, poor men gone dragon-slaying for the money not for meaning. Mother dragon hissed then growled menacingly baring her razor sharp teeth, and flaring her wings, a bluff. The men fell for the bluff and backed up a step, stunned. Mother dragon took this chance to bat them away with a wing, but at a cost, one of the men with his knife sliced a gaping cut in her wing membrane. She roared shrilly from rage and pain,

"HOW DARE YOU?" She roared and slapped them with her tail knocking them off their feet; she then burnt them to a crisp with her fiery breath.

Kira stood back from her mother slightly frightened by the flames of rage in her eyes.

"Vira?" The young dragon asked,

Mother Dragon lay down coiling her neck around the young one,

"Sorry, they angered me" She soothed

"I kinda figured that" Kira said and snuggled up to her mother. They were almost asleep on that cold December night, but they heard a rustling in the bushes nearby and mother dragons ears pricked up as did her head,

"What mother?" Kira asked

"Nothing dear, I will take care of it, sleep" She crooned but stayed in attention.

Her wing was badly wounded but that would have to wait there was something near that had it in its mind to harm her daughter, there was no way that was going to happen on her watch.

She reared up gently nudging Kira away. She went to fighting stance fangs bared, wings and tail at the ready to bat any intruder away from her daughter. But it was neither a dragon slayer nor a rival dragon that emerged from the bushes but her son, Kyril. She gasped and nearly fell to the ground with astonishment.


	3. Chapter 2: Mother Im home!

"Kyril?" She managed to hiss.

The black dragon with crimson dipped wings nodded,

"Yes mother," He said and lay next to Kira,

"Hello little sister" He hissed quietly. Kira just nodded and stared wide eyed, she had never met her older brother he had been banished by her father many a year ago, since he was a dwarf dragon and only the size of a poodle, but his attitude made up for the size difference. Kyril spotted his mothers wound,

"Heal yourself mother, or it could get infected then you wouldn't be able to fly for weeks." He said it almost like an order. Vira nodded and inspected the wound,

"I'm not sure if I can…" She said,

"I've never healed myself before" She said sounding a bit worried.

"But I shall try" She decided and held a claw over the wound lying down, she hissed under her breath in draconish. The mark on her forehead glowed with a strange silver light as did her claw, she gasped for air for she had been holding her breath. When she lifted her claw from the wound all that was left was a glowing scar, looking as if filled with moonbeams. She stretched out her wing and admired her work.

"See nothing to worry about" Kira said softly still shy around her older brother.

"Now let us sleep, you can explain why you are here tomorrow" She crooned and coiled her head around her children.

Kyril shook his head,

"I have someone you need to meet" He said scratching the cave floor nervously with one claw.

Vira tilted her head,

'Can it be? Could he have found a mate, a wife?' She thought to herself. A rustling was heard in the bushes as a young woman walked into the cave. She had Raven hair and amber eyes which glowed in the moonlight so they looked ruby but when she looked into the sun they were almost goldenrod. She had lightly tanned but still pale skin. She wore a forest green cloak and a leather glove for Kyril to land on. Her pants were normal thought a little worn, black. Her shirt was just white with a few red splotches, blood stains. About her neck she wore a medallion it was the purest of white and yet the deepest void of black, it was the yin-yang medallion given to her by her mother, around the yin-yang symbol a black dragon was curled its eyes ablaze with the fiery light of two rubies set in the black stone. At her side hung a long sword that looked much too large for her fragile frame to wield. The sword was ablaze with Charter Marks running down the smooth surface; this fiery light was contained within a sheath of blood red dragon hide. (A dragon was not killed to make this sheath!) The woman bowed in the presence of such magnificent creatures.

"Mother this is Arielle, my mistress, you might say" He said his voice shaking ever so slightly. The woman stood there looking unsure of herself,

"Err…hello?" She said shakily.

Kyril looked back and forth from Arielle to Vira.

"I am her protector, her companion, her friend" He said explaining

"But what happened to…" She started but was stopped in mid-sentence.

"War happened mother, war" He said bluntly,

"We need rest, for we have been traveling for days, even weeks without much rest." He said and lay curled up near Kira & Vira but still close to Arielle. Arielle nodded and lay on the cold cave floor, Kyril got up and walked over to Arielle curling his neck around her so his head was at her upper back and his wings were draped over her head, he thrummed softly (Thrumming is like purring but for dragons) and blew small jets of flame into the cold air warming the cave ever so slightly.

And so they slept, meanwhile deep in a nearby forest someone was in dire need of help but alas she would be on her own for longer yet…


	4. Chapter 3: Runaway

A young girl ran through the forest her cloak trailing behind her; she stumbled and fell on a tree root. Quickly she picked herself up and continued running frequently checking behind her, something was chasing her, or someone.

She wore a black cloak; the hood was up so it hid her raven hair from view. All that could be seen was two glittering ruby eyes, wet with tears. Her pants were simple and worn obviously hand-me-downs since they were to large and patched many to many times. She also wore a simple white shirt which was stained and had holes.

"STOP HER!" A mans voice echoed in the empty night air.

"We lost her" Another, younger man said grimly.

Two men came into view one with black hair the other with blonde, they were both with their hands on their knees panting. The black haired one looked as if he was the leader, his name was John. The one with blonde hair was a follower by nature his name you ask? Nick.

"I think she flew" The first said and cursed loudly.

"Now what Sir" The second asked timidly

"She will come back…she has to" He said twirling a necklace around his finger.

"She has to…"

The girl chuckled from behind the tree,

"So stupid" She said

"So very stupid, they should know I can't fly yet, I'm only nine winters old" She said grinning and stretching her wings under her cloak.

"Now that I have escaped, what shall I do?" She asked herself automatically reaching for the charm she always wore about her neck, she gasped.

"It's gone?" She said, saying it aloud made it seem all the more real.

"It can't be…it can't!" With that she began to sob,

"No, no, no" She whispered in the dark,

"No"

The night dragged on for this poor broken soul, as it did for Arielle who lay awake in the cave, feeling the warmth and comfort of Kyril on her back. These two's souls and destinies so different yet so alike would soon be entertained together.


	5. Chapter 4: Questions and Answers

The Dragons soon awoke to the thud of running feet, and the shouts of men.

Kyril's ears pricked up as did Vira's,

"Dragon Slayers?" Kyril asked himself and uncoiled his head raising it to its full height. Arielle yawned and sat up,

"What is it?" She asked not having the dragons' superb hearing abilities.

"I'm not sure…" Kyril admitted.

Kira awoke also a bit later than the others for her hearing was not yet fully developed,

"What is it Mother?" She asked nervously,

"I don't know…" Vira was interrupted in mid sentence by the two men walking into the mouth of the cave. It was John and Nick still looking for the young girl from the last night.

"Excuse me miss," John said surprised by the cave being occupied,

"Yes," Arielle said standing up and brushing herself off and curtseying politely,

"Have you seen a young girl with raven hair as yours, about nine winters old?" Nick asked nodding his head to the curtsey.

"Sorry, no I have not" She said holding Kyril back as he went to try to circle the two men, smoke trailing out of his nose slits showing distrust.

"Kyril" Arielle warned and Kyril nodded sitting on his haunches, his eyes narrowed.

"Thank You Miss, if you do happen to see her… tell her that her family is looking for her," John said with a chuckle.

"Of course," She said narrowing her eyes, she did not trust them.

The two nodded,

"Good Day" They said and walked out of the cave. Nick sighed,

"We won't find her will we?" He said, John let the question hang in the air a bit,

"She won't leave this, you know that as much as I do" He said holding the necklace in his hand and smirking.

So the men left the cave and back to the so called orphanage where the girl had escaped from. They went to the boss who was not at all happy at the loss of one of their most powerful orphans, Fortunately the boss was very forgiving and forgave this little mishap as long as the Girl called Hannah was soon captured and brought back to the cave, if not someone would pay dearly…


	6. Chapter 5: Breakfast Anyone?

The girl was now in a hollow tree only a few feet from the cave that Arielle, Vira, Kira, and Kyril occupied. She smiled lightly as the two left and went back to the orphanage, but she quivered at the thought of them capturing her and returning her to her so called 'home'.

"They will never capture me without a fight" She declared but her stomach protested with a roar.

"I need to find something to eat, I know there are people in that cave" She thought aloud

"I just need to steal some food is all" She decided and crept closer to the cave where the Quartet were. Kyril's ears perked up,

"Someone is there" He said growling slightly.

Vira nodded,

"I heard them they mean no harm though, It is the one those men seek."

The girl emerged knowing her cover was blown,

"Um hello" She ventured.

"Hello" Arielle said and smiled softly,

"Are you hungry? I know I am" Arielle asked a caring smile on her face.

The Girl nodded,

"I am Hannah" She said and curtseyed politely,

Arielle shook her head,

"No need to curtsey to me Hannah" She said.

"I am Arielle" Arielle said,

"I am Kyril" Kyril said and did a quick bow,

"I am called Vira" Vira hissed and yawned showing her razor sharp fangs,

"You may call me Kira" Kira said and smiled.

"Lovely to meet you; Arielle, Kyril, Vira and Kira" She said nodding to each of them as she said their names.

"Now I think Kyril here could catch us some breakfast" She hinted and Kyril nodded narrowing his eyes,

"Fine" He said simply and swooped out of the cave and into the forest. He returned a few minutes later with four rabbits in his claws.

Arielle nodded a thank you and took the rabbits throwing one to Kyril. Kyril shook his head no I shall fetch my own food, with that he went back into the forest to hunt. Arielle nodded and went about cleaning the rabbits, in a few minutes they had a few pounds of cubed rabbit meat, for stew.

"Hannah could you get me some sticks please?" Arielle asked, Hannah nodded and went outside of the cave. A few minutes later she came back in with an armful of sticks and twigs.

"Vira would you?" Arielle asked as she set up a sort of campfire. Vira nodded and blew a jet of flame on the sticks setting them ablaze. Arielle pulled a pot from her pack, she also pulled a canteen of water and poured it into the pot.

She smiled pulling out a bag of herbs from her pack. She put the meat in the pot with the water to cook then she put a few pinches of the herbs in with it.

"Now all I need is some potatoes" She thought aloud and walked outside into the forest. A few minutes later she came back with; three potatoes and carrots and even some celery. She cut these up with her sword which hung at her side in a sheath she then put these ingredients into the stew and let it cook with the top on.

She had a few pieces of rabbit meat left,

"Kyril could you cook those? Like jerky?" She asked.

Kyril nodded and proceeded to cook the leftover rabbit meat.


	7. Chapter 6: Hannahs story retold

"May I venture to ask why those two were trying to find you? And why you were hiding in that cave?" She asked gesturing to the cave she had been hiding in.

She asked sitting cross-legged on the cave floor. Hannah did the same feeling weird being around so many dragons, at the orphanage there was a small dragon for messages, and a few children who were part dragon but that was the extent of her time with dragons.

"I ran away from the orphanage, its not like an ordinary orphanage. They do horrible tests to the other children there, but not to me. I don't quite know why they bothered to chase me though. They have always treated me as if I was something special and they usually had me guarded at night from the outside of my private room. I'm not quite sure who or what I am…" She said sadly shaking her head.

Arielle nodded,

"I understand, may I see your forehead?" She asked Hannah, Hannah tilted her head and raised an eyebrow.

"I suppose but why?" Hannah asked

"Just a hunch" Arielle said moving Hannah's bangs away from her forehead revealing a small circle with a line through it, a charter mark. Arielle touched this mark with her pointer finger to test it. She sighed happily as she felt the warmth of the charter reach her, the endless river of charter marks. She reluctantly withdrew her finger from the mark and touched her own.

"You, Hannah are a Charter Mage"


	8. Chapter 7: A charter mage?

Authors note: Ok I am going to submit chapter eight soon. please pretty please review! I want to know if my work is any good!

P.S. This chapter will probably change a bit, so check back soon...that is if anyone is reading it!

Here's the chapter!

"Wait…I'm a charter mage?" Hannah gasped.

"I thought they were all gone, destroyed as the charter was?" She said blinking rapidly her mind racing.

"No, the Charter was not destroyed!" Arielle snapped

"It just weakened for a few years, the normal folk and even some Charter Mages thought it destroyed so they turned to free magic," She said sighing.

"But there was hope for a few loyal Charter Mages, such as I" said and touched her Charter mark lightly. Hannah tilted her head,

"If I'm a Charter Mage….then why did I not know?" She asked.

"Why did no one tell me?" Her voice rising in anger,

"Why?" She screamed collapsing in tears. Arielle shook her head,

"Being a charter mage is not a bad thing dear. It is an honor! Something to be proud of" She said.

"No…" She sobbed

"I am honored, but why do I have to have these!" She said pulling off her cloak revealing two black as night almost draconic wings.

"Why do I have these!" She repeated flexing the wings weakly.

"I am no dragon, no human, I am a monster" She said putting her head on Arielle's shoulder wetting it with tears.

"So, it is you. You are the chosen one" She said bowing, her eyes glazed with amazement.


	9. Chapter 8: The Chosen One?

"Chosen One?" Hannah asked puzzled.

"Yes the one to free us all to rid us of Free Magic to contain all of it, to destroy what cannot be contained." She explained their eyes not meeting,

"But...but…but I'm only a child I can't do that!" Hannah protested...

"No, now you cannot but once you have been trained you to your finest and hone your skills mastering the power of the Charter, you shall have the ability to, rid the world of evil. You are blessed with unimaginable power." She said

"But who will train me?" Hannah asked

"I will, I have to,"

"It was predicted by the Clayr, They saw it. They saw you."

Hannah gasped,

"So you are my helper, a trainer of sort?" She asked

Arielle nodded a yes.

Hannah looked at the cave floor.

"But what if I can't do it? You know rid the world of Free Magic?" She said the last part in a mocking tone.

"Don't even think about that, you will succeed. Trust me you will." Arielle soothed. Hannah felt for the charm out of habit, a wave of nausea hit her when she realized once again it was gone.

Arielle saw the shock and panic in her face.

"What is wrong?" Arielle asked.

Hannah gasped for air,

"It's…gone...I was hoping that was a dream..." She said as a single tear slid down her face, Arielle quickly brushed it away.

"We will get it back, but first break….lunch" She said as she looked at the sun from the mouth of the cave.

"Its noon…" She stated bluntly.

Arielle pulled some bowls out of her bag and served up some of the rabbit soup. Hannah's mouth watered she hadn't eaten since dinner the night she escaped which she ate little of since she was nervous about trying to escape. She grabbed the bowl eagerly and started swallowing spoonfuls of the tasty soup. As soon as she finished she gulped down the juices ignoring the searing pain that it brought for it was much to hot to eat. Arielle just watched her amber eyes watching the young girl eat as if she herself were a dragon.

"Err…is there enough for me to have more?" Hannah asked and Arielle nodded, spooning more into the empty wooden bowl. Hannah soon devoured that too. She sat up against the cave wall her stomach full. She felt as if she could eat no more.

"I have never seen anyone eat so fast before!" Arielle exclaimed and started laughing hysterically, Hannah joined in as Vira and Kira watched with wide eyes.

"Humans are very odd, very odd indeed" Kira commented.


	10. Chapter 9: The Coward Flees

Author's note:

Thank you all for reviewing! That is what keeps me going. A tiny bit of this was borrowed from another trilogy, the Pit Dragon Trilogy, The Drakk bit in this chapter is from that trilogy, by Jane Yolen and that in its entirety belongs to her, not me!

Arielle ate her stew and yawned.

"I barely slept last night" She stated and Hannah nodded,

"Neither did I" She said and yawned.

"How would a nap sound?" Arielle asked and Hannah nodded cuddling up to Arielle as they both sat against the cave wall, soon they were both sound asleep. The dragons went off to hunt as the humans slept.

A loud howl was heard in the mountain forest. A mouse's ears pricked up as it scampered away from the sound of padded feet, the feet of a strange creature; it looked as though it was a wolf or even a werewolf, but the truth was far worse.

Arielle awoke to a horned nose nudging her gently in the thigh,

"But I don't want to go to school today..." She muttered

"MOM!" She shouted as the nudging persisted. She awoke with a start as a small claw pricked her foot,

"HEY!" She started but stopped when she saw it was Kyril that awoke her, he was in awful condition; his wing was torn and bloody as was his tail and left hind leg.

"Kyril? What happened?" Arielle asked immediately calling upon the Charter marks for healing

"Do not waste your energy on me, I will be fine" He lied

"Kira needs your help more, werewolves" he managed to gasp before he collapsed on the cave floor in the middle of a puddle of black liquid that was working its way through stone, it was his blood. (Dragon blood is acidic in nature but can also heal) Arielle healed his wounds and ran outside,

"I'll be back Kyril!" She said going to the middle of the forest where the howls had come from.

Kyril stood up smirking at how easily the Human had been fooled, he then shifted back to one of his favorite forms, that of a large male Drakk; Drakks are creatures who feed upon the young of dragons; they look somewhat like dragons but have long snakelike necks and stink horribly just seconds after being killed. This particular form was a black male Drakk about the size of a large dog. He hissed and walked around inspecting the cave, soon he found what he was seeking,

"Ah the chosen one" He hissed, his eyes glittering with thoughts of the rewards for capturing her and returning her to the orphanage.

He curved his snakelike neck around the sleeping child,

"How shall I get you to the orphanage once more?" He asked himself accidentally waking her,

"What!" Hannah yelled her eyes adjusting to the dark, the shifter took this chance to escape. At least he would know where the girl was that would get him some sort of reward. He shifted to a small falcon and swooped out of the cave and back to the orphanage.

Back at the orphanage the shifter nervously shifted into a human male with black hair and simple clothes. He walked into a large room in which a large chair stood behind a desk facing a window, a loud voice boomed from the chair,

"Where is she? WHERE IS SHE?" It boomed.

The shifter cowered in fear,

"She… she…"He stuttered

"Out with it!" The voice yelled

"She is in the cave with the young maiden and three dragons, She awoke before I could capture her sir" He said shakily his voice a high squeak.

"Very nice, you have earned your reward" Said the voice and a bag of gold coins slid across the table.

'Thank you sir" Said the shifter, and grabbed the bag bowing quickly scampering out of the room.

Author's endnote- Ohh Ohhh Who is this mysterious booming voice? The Shifter? Who knows? I DO! HA HA HA!


	11. Chapter 10: A dream?

Authors Note: Thank you those who have stuck by and read this….Ok so far all I know of watching this is S.V. so thank you. I'm sorry to all that my grammar well quite frankly sucks. (I'm only 13!) And that chapter five is just a chapter of mostly useless burble… I can't just say that they ate breakfast/lunch. I wouldn't be happy with it so I had to include all of that, though some people prolly fell asleep during it but oh well I'm happy with it! Once again Thank you to all who have been reading this and your reviews are the things that keep me writing for each review I get I jump for joy and my parents and family think I'm crazy.

So without further ado the chapter!

Hannah stared into the darkness, the foolish Drakk had thought she could not see in the black of night but he was horribly wrong. She had night vision like that of a dragon and she had seen the creature flee cowardly.

"And so the coward flees" She said smiling slightly.

"Where is Arielle? And Kyril? Vira? Kira?" She started to sound frantic.

Kyril stalked through the forest his claws digging into the soil, his snout pressed to the ground sniffing. His maw was wet with fresh blood, he had just eaten a small hare but that was just a snack for a creature such as himself. A hare was just a few feet from him, sniffing the air as it headed back to its den, but it was too late for this creature…or so it seemed. Arielle ran through the forest her raven hair hanging loose, it was wet and messy her leather boots were wet with mud as it was raining lightly.

"Kira?" She yelled desperately, her voice high and frantic. The hare rose up on its hind legs sniffing the air with its pink velvet nose, Kyril smiled grimly. Arielle yelled again and the hair broke into a run, Kyril pounced as a cat would just to shove his head into the snaky hole of a rabbit den. He growled and hissed cursing in draconic. He pulled his head out of the rabbit hole and fluttered over and onto Arielle's shoulder digging his talons into her skin painfully almost on purpose.

"You ruined my hunt you fool!" He spluttered.

Arielle shook of the insult and also shook off Kyril rubbing her shoulder. Kyril flew to another tree waiting for an explanation,

"Kyril? You were just in the cave and I came out here to get Kira you said she needed help the werewolves the the…" She babbled

"First I haven't been to the cave all night and second what werewolves? That howling was just some normal average wolves I saw them myself." Kyril said softly, doubting Arielle's story. Kira was perched in a nearby tree listening intently while also searching for her breakfast. She was an amateur hunter just learning how to hunt by her mother, but she could handle a rabbit like the one she was watching, waiting till the perfect moment to swoop down capturing it in her ready claws. She drooled but then ripped her attention away from the rabbit,

"I need no help Arielle" She said bluntly turning her head to Kyril and Arielle then back to the rabbit flaring her wings she swooped upon it then back to a tree opposite of her former perch. She held the rabbit in one claw and bit it with her fangs injecting venom so it would suffer little. Once it stopped moving she bit into the warm flesh blood dripping from her maw. Arielle watched,

"Maybe I was just dreaming" Arielle whispered doubting herself for once in her life.

"Well now that you have ruined my hunt lets go back to the cave, Vira is hunting those wolves I was telling you about, rabbits aren't even appetizers to her, lucky" He said mumbling the lucky under his breath. Arielle pulled a leather strap from a pouch that hung near her sword and placed it on her shoulder, Kyril nodded gratefully and flew over perching on the strap. They walked to the cave Kira finishing her rabbit and following always only a step behind. They got to the cave and heard a faint sobbing, Arielle stepped in and investigated,

"Hannah?" She called into the darkness.

A small figure walked out of the shadows her face gleaming with fresh tears she ran up to Arielle hugging her,

"I saw the Drakk and I thought the worst" She explained freeing Arielle from her embrace. Arielle had a puzzled look on her face,

"What Drakk?" She asked

"It was lying right over there." She said pointing over to the puddle of 'dragon blood'.

"Then it walked over to where I was sleeping and it woke me up" She said.

Kira fluttered into the cave,

"Yuck this place reeks of Shape Shifter!" She exclaimed and Kyril nodded.

"That was no Drakk Hannah it was a Shape Shifter obviously sent to recapture you Hannah" He whispered in draconic.


	12. Chapter 11: Meet Kibeth

Authors note: I just got sun burnt today and it hurts really badly so if there are a lot of typos don't blame me! Also thank you for the reviews everyone it is great to have somebody actually reading my story it feels awesome! This chapter was actually prewritten in my notebook! I usually don't do that I just write as I think of it, But this time a had a notebook so I wrote it all down its four written pages long I don't know how many words though…

Arielle nodded in agreement,

"We all know that they are looking for you Hannah but now I fear that they are looking for us" She said grimly.

Hannah felt for her necklace,

"I know, Sorry to change the subject but I need that necklace back." Hannah said softly swiftly brushing a tear from her face.

"Necklace?" Arielle questioned,

"It looks like a smaller one of yours; a dragon wrapped around the symbol of yin and yang. Except mine has a white dragon not a black one like yours" She said pointing to the necklace on Arielle's neck.

"I think my Mother and Father gave it to me" She whispered as an afterthought.

Arielle looked at the ground,

"I know how you feel if I ever lost this I don't know what I would do, My mother gave it to me before she left for war, I was only ten" Arielle mumbled the last part grasping her medallion slightly.

"I think you two are meant to go to the orphanage retrieve the necklace and stop them from turning anyone else evil." Kyril mused, smiling at the very notion.

"SO LET'S GO ALREADY!" Hannah said eagerly.

"Well don't you think we need a plan first?" Arielle asked Hannah as if she was talking to some three years old. Hannah nodded,

"Maybe I could let myself be captured and you Arielle could come with me in a Charter skin maybe a rabbit…no smaller… a gerbil or mouse would work I suppose, you could fit in my pocket or under my wings ah that would be perfect." She mused softly her high IQ level showing.

"But then what?" Kyril asked skeptic of the nine year olds plans.

Hannah shook her head,

"I was getting there!" She protested.

"We could go and err stop? The headmaster, Kyril Vira and Kira you could help by following us there a day behind it's a long walk from there I know trust me..." She said concocting the plan in her young mine.

"We could get my necklace back from Nick & John, its probably in their private room, I could get it as a mouse or something while you take care of the Headmaster" She said grinning at her own cunning.

"One problem, you don't know how to put on a Charter skin let alone make one" Arielle protested

"You could teach me couldn't you?" She asked Arielle.

Arielle nodded reluctantly, spending the last few days had made her feel as a sort of a sister to her.

"I will" She said softly.

"Though it will take a few days to teach you, but you are the chosen one so maybe it's in your blood" She mused.

With that Arielle whistled shrilly, Hannah clapped her hands over her ears and shut her eyes tightly.

"OUCH!" She yelled over the racket.

"Just wait" Arielle said smoothly walking out of the cave and to the edge of the mountain forest, there was a soft almost rhythmic patter, the sound of horse hooves on a small forest path. A snow white mare trotted up to Arielle nuzzling her. She sniffed the air and whinnied loudly in terror,

"Dragons" She whispered

"DRAGONS!" She got frantic rearing up on her hind legs, backing up but still awaiting Arielle's order to run or for her to mount her. Arielle read her color sending, they were colors of pure panic reds and oranges but there was a tiny pinpoint of pastel yellow, curiosity. Arielle sent colors for calming, to tame the frantic beast inside the mare, blues and pastels. The mare stood all four legs planted firmly in the ground,

"No Kibeth, No" Arielle soothed walking up to the tense and terrified creature.

"They mean no harm, they are of Kyril's kin" With that Kibeth shook her head sending her black mane into the air as if showing off she also swished her tail. Her warm brown eyes looked deep into Arielle's they shared a bond a bond that could only be compared to as sisters. Kibeth snorted,

"Just what we need more Kyril's" She muttered.

"I heard that!" Came a voice from the cave as Kyril landed on Arielle's shoulder. Hannah followed Kyril walking out of the cave,

"Err, Hi?" She said unsure if this mare could talk as the dragons could. Vira walked out of the cave her tail swishing behind her and Kira pouncing upon the hardened arrowhead end as if it were a mouse in a field.

"Oh look dear, Dinner" Joked Vira a drop of saliva dripping from her open maw. Kibeth looked from Vira to Kira to Arielle.

"Oh don't get your mane in a bunch I was just kidding I wouldn't eat you, horse meat is too muscular not enough flavor." She said smugly. Kibeth turned her head away from the creature. Arielle ignored Vira's sick sense of humor and walked over to Kibeth, speaking to her in elvish, her voice hushed soothing the beast. She opened one of the black saddle bags that the mare had reluctantly allowed to be strapped on to her, Arielle pulled out a large and old book with a maroon cover and black emblem in the middle. Charter marks swam under the surface of the leather cover.

"This is a book to help you learn the ways of the Charter, all the Charter marks are in this book, but it changes frequently and will only show you things that it thinks you are ready for so It might not show you how to make Charter skins but it should so read the whole thing tonight If you have questions ask me in the morning" Arielle said handing the heavy book to Hannah who stumbled on receiving the book.

Author's endnote: You like? This one ended up being very long compared to my other chapters and not really much happened in it too…odd I guess I must of put a lot of fluff in it, oh well. Once again Please Review and umm I think that's it until next time!


	13. Chapter 12: What are friends for

Authors note: Hey this one took longer than I thought it would, it was supposed to be longer but I had no way to end this chapter so I just left it off at page three (had a written copy). I was having some serious writers block…sigh Oh well here it is!

Hannah sat in the back of the cave, the book sat heavy in her lap. Arielle was busy reheating the leftover soup for a late breakfast. Even though it was near midday it was still dark in the back of the cave, so Hannah read by the light of a glowing miniature sun, a Charter light provided of course by Arielle. Hannah looked at the miniature sun then turned to Arielle her eyes glazed with admiration,

"Soon I will be able to create such a light," She said grinning at the very notion.

"Where did the dragons go?" She asked,

"I think they went hunting," Arielle replied dishing up the stew,

"Now take a break and eat" She said. Hannah took a bowl and they ate in an odd silence, They then went to a near by stream and washed the bowls, dried them, and repacked them into the saddle bag.

"Well I finished Chapter One," Hannah said trying to start a conversation,

"Ah, then let's test you… Chapter One: basic and essential Charter marks right?" She said. Hannah nodded a yes.

"Ok now conjure a Charter light dear" Arielle said swiftly extinguishing the one she had made for Hannah to read by. Hannah stood before her instructor, her heart pounding in her chest. She felt for the endless river of warmth, it was harder to find then she had expected. The book was outdated by a hundred or so years. She faltered in her casting, but quickly stood back up. She dove into the Charter searching for the necessary mark she pulled it out cupping the golden light in her hand. She let it float out of her hand, her eyes wide she grinned as it floated a few feet above her head,

"I did it!" She yelled dancing around for joy.

"Wonderful! Wonderful Hannah!" Exclaimed Arielle,

"You are a very fast learner," She said grinning broadly.

"Now, light the fire with a Charter flame" She said as the last of the embers died, Hannah finished this task as well and the next few that Arielle requested of her.

"If we keep this up we will be ready in only a few years!" Arielle said gleefully smiling.

"A few years!" Hannah questioned her eyes wide,

"No, no. Not to get your necklace, but to fulfill your destiny silly" She said smiling at the young girl. Hannah nodded and yawned walking back to her corner where the book lay open,

"I better get back to work" She said,

Arielle nodded

"Now don't stay up too late Ill quiz you in the morning," Arielle said yawning and looking at the setting sun. She lay down on the cave floor, Kibeth trotted into the cave stretching her head to pull a blanket from one of the saddle bags and in the process unbuckle the saddle to sleep more comfortably. She took the blanket draping it over Arielle's sleeping form. She pulled another from the saddle bag which was now on the floor, she walked over to Hannah,

"It is a cold night dear; barely spring you will need this tonight." She said thoughtfully placing the blanket not a foot from Hannah. Hannah nodded feeling odd around a talking and obviously a very wise mare. Kibeth trotted back over to Arielle and say down her head stretching over Arielle's back. Hannah continued to read throughout the night, though she longed to sleep the pages of the book were too interesting to ignore.

Arielle awoke sometime around sunrise, the dragons were asleep, blooded claws, and bloated bellies said they had been successful in their nights hunt. Kibeth was gone probably eating grass near the mouth of the cave. Hannah was in her corner the book lay open next to her sleeping figure, her blanket covering her small body. Arielle smiled and looked at the book it was open to Chapter four: Free Magic creatures and how to bind them.

Arielle decided to let her sleep. She walked outside to see Kibeth nibbling on the fresh spring grass.

"Hello" Said Kibeth between bites,

"Hey, thanks for the blanket" She said replacing the blanket to the saddle bag,

"What are friends for?" Kibeth said her emotion sendings were bright red and blue, calm and love. Arielle smiled,

"Hannah fell asleep late I can tell," Arielle said softly looking at the sleeping child from outside. Kibeth nodded,

"Yes, she was up past midnight." She said her tone a caring one. Arielle nodded,

"Ill let her sleep in today." She decided, she walked over to the potato plant and dug up three potatoes, she then found some birds nests and took one egg from each, totaling four eggs.

"This will make a fine breakfast," She said frying the potatoes and eggs together to make a sort of omelet. She cut it in half and put each half on a plate; she set the steaming food aside and went to wake Hannah.

Authors Endnote: See? If I would have kept it the way it was written at first then it would have been much much longer! lol. About Kibeth being a horse, Do you guys want her to end up being Dog? I don't know I'm open to any suggestions! As long as they don't include grammar…cough cough or spelling cough cough….. Ok I better go, REVIEW REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 13: Wake up & Arayas escape

Authors Note: Sorry it took so long I had to type it up and that took forever because I was editing it while typing and I was having serious writers block about what to make happen next, thank you to all who are following it as always and sorry about that little typo that was kinda bad you know how I put bleep instead of shut I'm just to lazy to go back and fix it…Oh well you get the picture. See you at the endnote!

Arielle kneeled by the sleeping child, setting the plate down, she whispered in her ear,

"Wake up sleepy head" Hannah stirred but did not wake. Kyril chuckled from the corner now obviously awake,

"That is not the way to wake a child" He said smirking.  
"Then you try oh intelligent one" Arielle snapped sarcastically rolling her eyes,

Kyril nodded and roared loudly so it echoed through not just the cave but the forest also. Hannah cried out in surprise,  
"I didn't do it!" she yelled. Arielle smiled,  
"Kyril that wasn't nice apologize" Vira hissed from the corner her flames scorched the cave floor malevolently.  
Kyril looked at the ground and groaned,  
"Make me!" he hissed, Vira bared her teeth and growled loudly.  
"Fine! Sorry" He hissed reluctantly.  
"I have a feeling that is the best you're going to get Hannah sorry" Vira said softly. Hannah nodded and stood up stretching and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes yawning,  
"What time is it anyway?" She asked her mentor,

"Not yet midday," Arielle said not even looking at the sun. Hannah spotted the plate of food and realized that she was ferociously hungry.  
"is that for me?" She asked, Arielle nodded and smiled handing the food and a fork to Hannah. She grinned,  
"Thank you" She said then the two ate their breakfasts in an odd and eerie silence. When they had finished Arielle went to wash the plates and Hannah continued to read, Arielle walked back in to see the child almost sadly reading. Arielle walked over and closed the book gently,  
"So how far did you get last night?" She asked.  
"Oh about halfway through chapter three" She guessed.  
"So your halfway through the chapter on Charter Skins? I'd like to test you" Arielle asked, Hannah nodded nervously,  
"Err sure you could say that…. I kind of skipped through the chapter looking for a mouse Charter skin or something like that," She admitted looking at the ground.  
"Good, the sooner we leave for the orphanage the sooner we can arrive and the sooner we arrive the sooner we can get your necklace back." Arielle said, Hannah was surprised she expected Arielle to be angry at her for skipping around the book, but she wasn't.  
Vira who had been listening intently shifted her wings and stood up yawning so loudly that it sounded almost like a growl. Kira soon followed her out of the cave and into the forest, As if on cue Kyril also walked out sleepily and glided off the edge, since there was a slight drop that went into the mountain forest.  
"Wonder where they went" Arielle mused,  
"Oh well lets practice" She added cheerfully moving to the middle of the cave skirting around the deer carcasses from last night dinner. Hannah shuddered at the sight of the decaying meat but followed Arielle still. Arielle cast a Charter spell to move the carcasses and the blood that accompanied it. Hannah smiled weakly and started to pick out the necessary Charter marks for the Charter skin. Arielle sat down and watched the child weave the marks together forming a complex tapestry of light. She recalled the proper way to fold the Charter skin so it would not wrinkle or tear then she sat on the ground breathing heavily. This whole thing took about four hours.  
"Very Good Hannah!" Arielle exclaimed.  
"That was wonderful! Now lets have lunch then you can try it out" Arielle said obviously excited.  
"What time is it anyway?" Hannah asked her eyelids drooping; she lay on the cave floor thanking the Charter for the chill it held. Soon she was asleep,  
"Or maybe a nap first" Arielle chuckled and set about making lunch.

♦A young girl or about eleven walked down the dark hallways of the orphanage, it was after lunch, the young ones napping and the older ones doing their chores, the perfect time to try and escape. The guards had just gone and done their rounds now they were eating, she guessed. Her violet eyes glimmered in the faint light as she crept down the hall, a stair creaked and she darted into the shadows. Nick walked up the stairs and looked around not seeing anything he headed to the Children's bedrooms. The girl let out a sigh of relief as he walked away, as soon as she was sure he was out of earshot she started to descend down the stairs, every creak the old staircase made she flinched and looked franticly up and down the stairs like a frightened mouse.  
"that was close" She whispered to herself as the stairs creaked again she turned her head, her raven hair covering her face. She brushed it behind her pointed ear, yes she was an elf. Her rebellious hair covered her face; she got frustrated and ripped a piece of fabric off her jacket, then tied it around her hair making a messy ponytail.  
"Araya! SHE'S GONE!" came a yell from down the hall, it was nick he had noticed that she was not telling the children a story, since that was her chore this week. She chuckled and ran down the stairs and out into the dark forest. She stopped her hands on her knees and pulled her cloak around her shivering,  
"I will find you Hannah, I swear it" She whispered

Authors Endnote: Well now it's the endnote and umm well did you like it? Well don't tell me now! Review darn it! REVIEW!

- thank you and have a nice day! O.o  Do you like my crazy face? I do -


	15. Chapter 14: Mouse & Wolf

Authors Note: I am so sorry that I have not updated for a while but I needed to take a break and gather my thoughts, So I have and now here it is, sorry it's a little short but I lost my written copy and so this will have to do. Hopefully the next chapter will come sooner than this one did…I never meant it to take so long, you know writers block.

Arielle had already cooked some potatoes and deer meat for lunch by the time Hannah awoke. Arielle noticed that she was awake and dished up her food for her,

"Hungry?" she asked and Hannah nodded sleepily in reply. She took the plate and they both ate in silence, when they both had eaten and cleaned up the mess from lunch Arielle looked at Hannah's hair a look of disgust on her face,

"Tsk tsk tsk, come here child your hair is an absolute mess!" She said smiling. Hannah sat c cross-legged on the floor while Arielle brushed the knotty mess that was Hannah's hair. Hannah bit her lip as a single tear slid down her cheek as all the brushing and pulling on her hair had hurt immensely but all in all it was worth it,

"How about two braids?" Arielle asked a smile on her kind face, Hannah nodded brushing the tear from her face. Arielle pulled two sort of rubber bands out of her pocket,

"They are made out of dragon wing membrane, very elastic you see." She explained. She then put Hannah's now brushed hair into two small raven braids. Hannah twirled around the cave happily, the braids hitting her face, as if she was a regular child instead of the Chosen One.

"Thanks!" Hannah exclaimed gleefully and ran over giving Arielle a rather large hug, Arielle was stunned for a moment then she knelt down and returned the hug.

"Anytime," She whispered with a little smile on her face.

"Now let's try out that Charter skin of yours," Arielle suggested. Hannah nodded and promptly picked up the bright folded skin, she unfolded it and but her left foot into the skin. She gasped as her foot was turned into a mouse's in her astonishment that it actually worked she fell over dropping the skin on the floor.

"Sorry, that was just so very odd," Hannah said picking up the Charter Skin once more she put her feet into the skin and soon enough she was completely in, now she was small little mouse sitting on the cave floor its black eyes and fur glinting in the dim light that the sun offered.

"I'm a MOUSE! A little mouse!" Hannah squeaked gleefully.

"Why yes, yes you are!" Arielle laughed.  
"So why don't you and your little mousey self scurry around the cave and check to see if it works properly, no rips or tears," She suggested, Hannah nodded her little furry head and scampered about the cave quite merrily. After a bit she returned,

"Now I unravel it right?" She asked unsure, Arielle nodded and Hannah proceeded by shutting her pink eyes tightly and pulling the Charter marks from the fabric of the skin, there for unraveling it. Hannah stood in the cave surrounded by a temporary aura of golden light.

"How was that?" Hannah asked no doubt in her voice.

"Brilliant Child! You did magnificently!" She exclaimed happily with a rather large grin on her face.

"When do you think we will go?" She asked her eyes glistening with happiness,

"Tomorrow," She said letting small grin creep across her face.

Araya walked through the forest, her raven hair still in its messy ponytail and her cloak wrapped tight about her, protecting her from both the rain and cold. She sighed,

"Where are you Hannah?" She whispered to the setting sun. She looked around her ruby eyes glittering,

"Ahah!" She exclaimed as she spotted the marks from a few nights ago. "Frantic running by the looks of it," She whispered to herself,

"That must have been Hannah and…' she looked to the ground again, "Nick and John, they were here" she thought aloud,

"They stopped, then…looked around, they then turned back. So at least I know they did not get her," she said softly and looked for Hannah's trail,

"There!" She said pointing to small footprints on the ground, she looked around and quickly morphed into a black wolf with a silver crescent moon on her neck. She sniffed the ground and ran off in search of her friend.

Authors Endnote: Did you like it? Well I like how I ended it, somewhat I think the other copy, the written one, was better but I can't find that. But if I do then I suppose I will tweak this one. Well if you did you didn't like it then review! I can always use some constructive criticism


	16. Chapter 15: Arayas Attack!

Arielle and Hannah had finally decided that tomorrow they would execute their plan. They had spent many long hours deciding what exactly they were to do. But finally they were just waiting for the sun to rise. Hannah was fast asleep while Arielle was busily preparing for the coming day. She had her Charter skins made, folded and one packed into a saddle bag which Kibeth reluctantly allowed Arielle to strap to her back, she hated the heavy thing, weighing her down and not letting her run her fastest in fear of it coming loose. But she was eager to help her mistress so she let her strap the black bag to her back, all the while mumbling. Arielle had just finished strapping it to the mares back when a rather large black wolf jumped onto Arielle's chest, pinning her to the somewhat muddy ground, the surprised mare of course galloped away in fear of her natural enemy. Arielle looked up into the wolfs' dark and sinister eyes, they looked as though they held nothing but hatred and guilt, guilt for the lives it had smothered in its attempt to live. The wolf looked down upon Arielle's somewhat frightened face,

"Where is Hannah?" It growled, showing its razor sharp canines. Arielle sighed and looked the beast straight in the eyes,

"Well it depends on who want to know," She said coolly, the wolf growled in annoyance,

"I want to know!" It hissed through clenched teeth,

"Fine, I'll tell you if you get off me!" She said a slight smirk on her face, Arielle stood up as the rather large wolf backed off her.

"I think you broke a bone or something!" Arielle said examining her muddy limbs,

"Shut up and tell me where she is!" The wolf exclaimed getting impatient. Arielle sighed and pointed to the cave, just as Kyril swooped down, raking his talons on the wolfs' back. It roared in pain and spun around just barely missing Kyril's wing. Kyril landed on a tree limb chuckling softly,

"Well hello Araya," he said quite bluntly.

"Wait a minute…you know each other?'" Arielle asked her face a mask of confusion. The wolf nodded and rather sluggishly shifted back to her, a teenager, about thirteen soon replaced the bloodthirsty wolf; she had raven hair and violet eyes. She sighed and looked at the old dragon,

"Yes Kyril, it is I. Araya." She said with a slight and emphasized bow, a slight grin crept across her fair face. Kyril looked at Araya his dark eyes seeing much more than just a person,

"You have changed so much in so few years it seems." He said softly. He then turned to Arielle,

"Sorry about that, this is Araya, I served her father a hundred years ago, he died and battle. He had it set in his will for me to join your family Arielle," he explained.

Arielle looked confused for a moment then her eyes lit up,

"Whoa, hold it. How could your father of been alive when you were alive a hundred years ago?" Arielle asked.

Araya sighed and as if explaining tucked a lock of her own wild hair behind her pointed ear.

"So, you're an elf?" She asked and Araya nodded in reply,

"I may look thirteen but I am really fifty." She said bluntly.

"Oh" said Arielle simply and she walked into the cave,

"Well now that that's settled I need to wake Hannah, it's almost time to go." She said

"Go where?' Araya asked tilting her head in an almost wolf-like way.

"Oh sorry, I forgot to fill you in. We are going to get captured by nick and john, or whoever they send next at least." She said as if they did this everyday.

"Wait, go back to the orphanage? What are you crazy?" Araya exclaimed.

"Oh no, we are going to save the orphanage and fix it so it is a normal one, or as normal as it can be" She said and walked into the cave just as Hannah exited and went off looking for Kibeth. Araya shifted into a horse just like Kibeth and trotted up to Hannah, but Hannah was no fool she recognized her almost sister like figure from the orphanage. She hugged the white mare and then looked around for the real Kibeth,

"Kibeth!" She yelled into the forest.

Little did they know but they where being watched by two peculiar crows, they were mere masses of decaying flesh and feathers just barely clinging to what was left of the skeleton. Kyril in a nearby tree limb chuckled and turned away flying into the mountain forest, but before he did he muttered two words,

"Gore Crows,"


	17. Chapter 16: Gore Crows Suck!

Chapter 16: Gore crows suck!

Arielle walked again out of thedankcave her leather boots crunching in the fresh spring grass, She was looking again for Hannah, she wanted to tell her she was going to put on the Charter skin. Since when she was in the Charter skin she was unrecognizable. She looked around for a bit, taking in the fresh pine smell of the forest while looking for Araya, Hannah and perhaps Kyril. She loved the sweet smell of fresh water and was soon drawn to it, where she promptly tastes a metallic tang on the back of her tongue. Her brow furrowed in concentration, where had she tasted that before? She pondered just as she looked up and spotted the two rotting crows,

"Free Magic, Necromancer." She said and unsheathed her sword slowly as to not make a sound and draw the Gore Crows' attention.

The crow closest to her turned its skeletal head, as that was all it was since flying had just sent the feathers and rotting flesh flying off the skeleton so that was all that was left, it didn't even remotely resemble a crow anymore. She hissed something in a strange language, perhaps draconic and the crow dove down at her, she readied herself preparing for the strength that some necromancers infused with their gore crows.

Though she didn't notice it at the time, the other crow was flying away to go tell its master. Arielle hit the crow with the blunt of her sword, its fragile bones just barely held together by magic shattered and it fell crumpled to the ground. A dark form like a shadow slithered away, the spirit the Necromancer had infused with a dead crows body in some strange ritual, It was crawling back to the other crow, trying to rejoin the other half(by the looks of it.) of its spirit.

* * *

Hannah had finally found Kibeth she was nibbling on the fresh grass near a small stream, actually more of a trickle. Araya shifted back into a wolf and smiled greedily as she spotted a rabbit hole near the stream, she ran over to it and stuck her nose in the hole, her ears twitching. She jumped out and started digging furiously, something darted out of the hole, or it tried to and Araya pounced on it biting its neck killing it immediately.

Kibeth snorted in disgust,

"How barbaric!" She exclaimed. Araya looked up, and smiled almost sheepishly (if that is possible for a wolf) blood dripping off her maw. Kibeth shook her head tossing her mane from side to side.

Hannah looked up and saw a skeleton bird flying into the now bright sky, she shut her eyes and shook the image out of her head, she felt like she was going to throw up.

Kibeth tilted her head as did Araya who was burring the carcass of the rabbit, since she wasn't really hungry.

"A skeleton, flying," She stuttered.

Kibeth whinnied and looked to the sky, tasting the metallic tang she ran under Hannah throwing her onto her back they galloped to Arielle.

* * *

Arielle sat on the ground near the pile of bones and feathers, running dirt through her fingers, just letting it slip away 'just as she had the crow.' She thought cursing under her breath for her stupidity.

Her thinking was interrupted by Kibeth galloping through the brush and almost hitting Arielle, but she managed to dig her hooves into the ground enough to slow down and not hit her. Hannah was holding on to Kibeth's mane looking a bit scared.

"It got away," Arielle said bluntly and stood up walking to the cave to get her Charter skin. Hannah got off Kibeth just as Araya trotted through the large gap in trees that Kibeth had made,

"Hmmm, not bad, for a horse" She said rather smugly and sniffed the pile of bones. She sniffed once or twice before a rather large sneeze issued from her mouth. She shook her head and yawned walking over and sitting next to Kibeth, who snorted in disapproval. Araya ignored this and lay down her head on her crossed paws obviously bored. Arielle emerged a few moments later as a red tailed hawk. Araya nodded,

"So let's go, Ill follow your lead," She said and shifted to a raven.

Arielle nodded and Hannah mounted Kibeth while Arielle flapped her mighty wings and took flight cawing with the joy that such a simple act held. Kibeth galloped down narrow trail while Hannah held on for dear life as the two birds sped ahead.

* * *

Aliha walked through the forest her eyes veiled by the darkness her heart held, she looked no older than sixteen but looks were deceiving weren't they? She was about twenty, years didn't matter to her anymore, just trying to stay alive, and that's all that mattered. Cleverly hidden by the rain sodden cloak was a bell bandolier, the bells of a necromancer rested in their pockets each of their tongues carefully stilled. With her hood up she walked through the forest dragon hide boots crunching on the grass , she had sent wolves after the escapee orphan, they were of course dead, made to reanimate by a nightmarish magic called Necromancy. They obeyed every command she issued, and she loved it. She loved the power, the just pure free power. She was once a Charter Mage, but she saw that the Charter was falling and so she turned to Free Magic, and now she was hooked.

Authors Endnote: Sorry about how long it took, I was grounded so erm...yeah...uhh thats it. I have another chapter waiting to be typed so ummmmmmmm itll be here soon unless I get grounded again.


	18. Chapter 17: The dead awaken

**Chapter 17 **

**The dead awaken**

**Aliha walked into death the bitter cold of the river greeting her, she gathered souls as a little girl would gather berries or fruits., using the second largest bell on her bandolier to bind them to her will. She smiled at the abundance of the spirits just ready t o be reanimated into shadow and dead hands. She exited death a few moments later and brushed the frost of f her hair and shoulders and smiled evilly at the shadow hands surrounding her, apparently there were not enough bodies around for them to inhabit, but there were a few dead hands scattered maybe five, she had ten shadow hands the equivalent of thirty dead hands. She then set about calling on her wolves…**

**Kyril watched this from a branch nearby, he made a shrill cry interrupting her casting, she sighed and turned around,**

"**What do you want?" She asked angrily**

"**My payment,' He hissed and she nodded throwing him a small bag, he snatched it out of the air and opened it slightly, then nodded. **

"**Good," He said softly.**

"**And if you even need a hand, or claw for that matter," He said**

"**Just give me a call," and with that he flew off to catch up with Araya, Hannah, Arielle, and Kibeth. **

**Arielle as a red tailed hawk sat there on a branch not far from where Kyril was perched, if she could have cried she would have. **

"**Traitor," She hissed both angry and hurt; she flapped her wings and rose into the sky to catch up with Kyril. **

**Aliha stood there for a moment, just a moment the continued with her casting bringing the wolves back to her, built of darkness and fire they howled and waited for an order from their master. **

"**Go with the Shadow hands," She said to them and they nodded and ran swiftly through the trees after the army of the dead that Aliha had created. She stood watching them exit then she was surrounded in darkness and fire, soon enough she emerged from the vortex of terror as a black dragon with red markings on her claws, maw and feet, looking as if they were always wet with fresh blood. She roared and flapped her mighty wings rising into the sky and searching for her prey.**

**Kibeth stopped suddenly sending Hannah slamming into her neck,**

"**Ouch! You could have warned me first!" She said rubbing her head. **

"**Sorry, Dead Hands, Shadow hands and something else it's foggy. Their coming" She said almost in a trance like state. Araya who had just caught up with them nodded, **

"**Ill have to abandon this Charter skin, so I can make a diamond of protection." She said and unraveled the skin momentarily surrounded by an aura she jumped down and rubbed her eyes,  
"I hate doing that, I always see spots," She said with a forced laugh. She drew her sword and called the cardinal marks, making a diamond on the ground that surrounded the four of them. Araya shifted to a grey gryphon with a black band across her eyes and paced the ground waiting for the attack. Shadow Hands poured upon them dark shapes made of mere shadows, they met the protective shield and sparks flew into the air and shrill cries of the creatures echoed through the forest. Hannah covered her ears as did Araya (with her wing) and Arielle. Kibeth being a horse just whinnied angrily. Then next wave was dead hands, but before the sparks there was the smell, the stench of decayed flesh rolling over on them, Hannah vomited and Araya gagged as did Arielle. Kibeth turned around in disgust,  
"Uhh Arielle…..the diamond isn't holding!" She exclaimed and Arielle drew her sword just as it dissipated. She screamed and ran into the chaos slashing at anything within arms reach, but suddenly the dead hands and shadow hands collapsed to the ground, shadow hands returning to death and Dead hands quavering between life and death. Aliha swooped down and with claws outstretched snatched Hannah and Araya off the ground and flew off into the afternoon sky. Arielle looked up and watched the creature fly off and cursed silently for her stupidity. **

"**I should've known, it was only a distraction." She hissed and kicked a corpse lying near, dust flew into the air and she sneezed. **

**She re-sheathed her sword and walked around roaming to a tree she drew her sword and slashed wildly at the great oak, taking out all her anger and frustration on that tree. Kibeth trotted over and nudged her,**

"**There is nothing you could've done" She said softly, **

**Arielle's hook her head,**

"**It was my job to protect her, mine and mine alone. I let her down. I let Araya down. I let the whole old kingdom down." She said and let out a cry of rage slamming her sword into the ground and falling to her knees just the sword keeping her up. Kibeth shook her head and pulled the book on Charter magic from the saddlebag and dropped it in Arielle's sight. **

"**You can still save her," Kibeth said and Arielle stood up and nodded wiping a tear from her eye.   
"I know what I must do." She said grimly.**


	19. Chapter 18: Arielle saves the day

**Hannah's head lolled to the side, she may have looked dead to the untrained eye, but Araya was not stupid, weak at the moment, but not stupid. She saw the rising and falling of the child's chest and the wisps of hair blown away from her face by her chilled breath. **

**Wings ruffled by the wind she lay there in the dragon's grip, arms and legs hanging limply dangling in midair, she was alive yes. But barely, the cold had frozen her hair stiffly to her head and her lips were blue and cold. Araya had been forced to shift back to her human form, though she had tried many times to shift to a dragon, but the one that held her tightly in its grip felt its pray grow larger and tightened its death grip even more, digging its claws into her side and causing a rib to crack. She had given up on this and now was slipping in and out of conciseness, Blood had pooled in her boots and now her feet were warm and wet. **

**She sighed and prepared for another jab of pain as her lungs expanded aggravating the already painful broken rib. She let herself slip out of conciseness welcoming the painless black that it bore.**

**Araya flew high ahead; her dragon form was black, not unlike Aliha's but instead of crimson accents her hide bore blue ones deep midnight blue like Kira's hide. These midnight blue stripes ran from tail tip to her ears. She watched Araya slip out of conciseness and Hannah already out, she knew they wouldn't last much longer; she needed to make her move. Now.**

**She swooped down and raked her claws against the Aliha's leathery wings, tearing gashes in them and blooding the dragon enraging it. Aliha swung around and attempted to snap at the attacker but with wounded wings she could barely fly let alone attack. She folded the wings close to her body and dove into the forest. Araya and Hannah awoke suddenly to the dragon's blood raining down upon them; burning the instant it hit their flesh. (Dragon blood is acidic.) Araya, as the dragon released its grip immediately shifted to gryphon and caught Hannah on her back as she fell, Hannah landed with a thud on Araya's feathery back. **

**She swooped down and raked the dragon's wings again to ensure it could not and would not follow. She smiled halfheartedly and flew up above the clouds; she was greeted by the dragon that had saved them, **

"**Arielle is that you?" Araya asked her gryphon eyes large and sharp catching every detail of the dragon's appearance. **

"**Yes, It is I, Arielle" The dragon said gruffly and gestured for them to follow. Araya nodded her feathery head and swooped down following the large dragon as she landed in an open field with a river flowing by. **

**She sighed and abandoned that form keeping her dragon wings for a moment then surrounded in an aura of black light she fell to the ground obviously weak. **

"**I swore it. I swore I would never use that form again." She said and looked to the ground, her eyes dark. **

"**You swore? To whom?" Hannah asked puzzled**

"**My Father," Arielle said softly and turned away,**

"**I got caught up in the sheer power of being such a beast before," she said softly her eyes unfocused. Hannah nodded, **

"**I understand." She said,**

"**No you don't, you don't know what its like to have killed your own sister!" She said angrily and stood up; with a glare at the two she stormed off her hands bunched into fists. **

"**Well, that didn't go so well," Araya said casually and shifted to her human form. **

"**How about I get dinner?" Hannah asked a forced smile on her face, Araya nodded and set about making a fire as Hannah ran off to the river to catch some fish. **

**Aliha sat there and watched those fools flee. Her wings were ruined; she wouldn't fly again in quite a while. She sighed and transformed back to herself, now only a scorch mark on the grass marked that she was once a dragon. She hissed at it almost angrily and cursed as she heard a chuckle in a nearby tree,**

"**So, Aliha How did capturing the orphans go?" Came a cold voice from the tree. It was Kyril. **

"**Fine, just a minor setback, I will get them." She said keeping a level head. Kyril snickered and swooped down landing on Aliha's shoulder,**

"**You know, I could always help you, for the right price." He said softly in her ear. **


	20. Chapter 19: Arielle the fruad

**Arielle sat at the base of a rather large oak, she was balancing her sword on her fist, the lethal blade and the hilt perfectly balanced. **

**She suddenly threw it up and in a single swift motion stood and snatched it out of the air. She sheathed her blade and walked deeper into the forest taking no notice of the fine, cold drizzle that was now falling from the heavens,**

"**What did you do that for!" Came a dark voice from the tree tops, A strange creature swooped down, it looked much like a gryphon though instead of half-lion half-eagle it was half-wolf half-raven. **

"**Do what?" Arielle said with a smirk, the creature rolled its eyes,**

"**That, 'you didn't kill your own sister' bit" It said angrily,**

"**Oh come on, don't you think it made it seem more believable?" She said with a childish grin,**

"**Plus, it was fun" **

"**Just keep the plan in mind ok? Do not fail me" It hissed, Arielle nodded,**

"**No worries sister, I shall not fail you sister," She said solemnly **

"**Ah, but how could I forget a plan as glorious as ours?" She added with a sly grin. The creature nodded and took off into the forest.**

**Hannah walked to the river knowing perfectly well she would catch nothing, first of all it was early January and the river was mostly frozen, second she had never been fishing in her life. She sat on a log and sighed, **

"**Why did I have to say that? I just risked my friendship with her." She said looking into the icy river that ran sluggishly down its century old path. She stood up and walked slowly back to camp; Araya was sitting by the fire on a log and looked glum,**

"**You didn't catch anything did you?" She asked and Hannah shook her head,**

"**No luck, must be too cold for the fish" She lied and shivered, she sat down and held her hands up to the fire warming them, Arielle stepped out from the forest and sat next to Araya,**

"**Sorry about that, bad memories and all," She said with a forced smile. Hannah and Araya nodded in unison,**

"**But really, I should be sorry…" Hannah said her voice quavering, **

"**Its ok Hannah, you didn't know…" And the topic was dismissed; after a bit Araya shifted to a gryphon and took flight,**

"**I'll go get some dinner," She called back and flew into the forest, leaving Hannah and Arielle alone. **

**Kyril watched them careful not to make a sound, watch and listen, that was what he was to do. Suddenly he heard a loud whinny as Kibeth stumbled through the bush,**

"**Wolves" She said weakly and collapsed on the ground. Kyril looked at her, her white coat was caked with blood and what looked like dried mud, and Kyril looked away in disgust. **

**Her hooves were cut and bleeding the fresh crimson blood staining the ground on which she lay, there were three large gashes on her neck, looking like scratch marks, this was the source of most of the blood which ran sluggishly down her back to the ground. **

**Kyril pondered should he save her and risk ruining his plans? Or leave her to die, he finally decided and swooped down to the ground next to the bloody horse. He purposely bit his left wing and rolled around a bit in the mixture of horse blood and mud on the ground. He smiled,**

"**Perfect," He hissed and limped dragging his hurt wing to the trio's camp. He limped to the edge of camp,**

"**Kibeth!" He said hoarsely,**

"**Hurry!" He said and pointed to the forest where the horse lay. Then he made an act of losing conciseness. Arielle and Araya ran to where Kyril had pointed to find the horse lying in the mud, unconscious. **

**"Arielle! Heal her already!" Araya exclaimed, Arielle looked at her placidly,**

"**I can't," She said looking at the ground,**

"**Fine! Go back to Kyril and take care of him" Araya said angrily and kneeled in the mud next to the horse. Arielle nodded and ran off to the fire, she knelt next to Kyril, Kyril opened a silted eye, **

**"Why did you do that fool?" Arielle asked angrily**

**Kyril did his best to look both pathetic and confused, **

**"Do what?" He asked,**

**"Fake that?" Arielle growled, **

**"How did you know I faked that?" Kyril asked for the first time in decades confused. Arielle smirked and her form melted as she became a black fox, and ran off, well tried to, Kyril's tail shot out as he wrapped it around the fox's tail. The fox made an odd screeching sound as it struggled against the dragon's killer grip, **

**"Let me go fool!" It exclaimed and turned to face its captor, **

**"Why would I do that fox?" He hissed with a chuckle, **

**"Because, I can shift to more than a fox!" The fox said proudly, **

**"Prove it then" Kyril challenged,**

**The fox spun around in an attempt to escape, she succeeded but at a price, all the fur was stripped from her tail and there were a few cuts from Kyril's spikes, but she was free, with a smirk aimed at Kyril she ran off into the forest. Hannah who had been there the entire time sat on the log and stared placidly at Kyril who sighed,**

**"Who was that?" Hannah asked,**

**"I'm not sure," Kyril said with a shrug as Kibeth and Araya returned,**

**"What's going on?" Araya asked confused,**

**"Oh, nothing really, I just figured out that Arielle has been a fraud ever since you two were captured by that dragon." He said bluntly and took flight, **

"**I'm going to go find her!" He said as he caught a thermal and soared into the sky. **

**"So it seems the great Arielle of the Blood bane clan has met her match, eh?" said a sinister and mocking voice from the shadows outside Arielle's barred door, the door opened and a man stepped in, he was clad in all black except for the trim on his cloak, it was crimson. His hair was also black and un-kept, it came to a little below his shoulders, and his eyes were startling, yellow with silted pupils. Arielle stared at him coldly,**

**"Why Cole?" Why did you turn to…to Necromancy?" She asked her voice quavering,**

**"Dear dear Arielle, A better question would be why did you stay? Why did you believe in the Charter, believe it would return, It will never return, you know that, as well as I" He said his voice a mockery of kindness. Arielle turned around, hurt. He chuckled softly and turned around beginning to walk out the barred door,**

"**Well, good night oh great Arielle," he sneered and closed the door, locking it carefully. **

**Cole chuckled as he locked the door with both manual locks, and magic, dark magic of course,**

**"All too easy, soon her spirit will be crushed, she will turn to me for help, and she _will_ join me." He sneered and sat in a large black leather chair near the fire-place. He lit the fire and a face appeared in it, it was the face of the fox, its black fur glistening with rain, **

**"Zirel reporting in sir," The fox said as soon as her face swam into focus.**

"**Stop with the formalities, and cut to the chase" He hissed annoyed,**

**Zirel nodded and continued,**

**"Kyril and the others know that I am not Arielle, Kyril left to search for her." Zirel said her voice hushed.**

**Cole nodded,**

**"Yes of course, where is the fire you are reporting from?" Cole asked careful of his choice of words. **

**Zirel looked at him strangely,**

**"Pardon…but…"She started but was cut off,**

**"No, answer the question. I am beginning to question your loyalty Zirel" Cole warned. Zirel nodded humbly, **

**"Sorry sir, I am in an abandoned old house not far from the human town." She said obediently.**

**Cole nodded,**

**"Come home Zirel, and be quick about it. Stick to your usual stealthy ways, Do not draw attention." Cole reminded. **

**"Yes sir, I shall see you soon," Zirel said with a slight bow and her face dissapered. **

**Cole sunk into the feathery warmth of the chair and fell into a deep sleep, a sleep so deep he didn't even notice Arielle sticking her hand out the barred door and snatching her sword from where it was leaned against the wall. **


End file.
